Queen of the Night
by Christa McGinn
Summary: Ginny/Tom. A bit of Harry/Ginny. Ginny is captured by Voldemort, and forced into a bridal role which is very unwanted. Can the Order do anything for her? Warning: Graphic sex, rape.
1. Chapter 1

1Ginny walked into the common room after an especially long day in class. She rubbed the back of her neck while beginning to head up the stairs. About the time she reached the second step, she felt hands grab her waist and pull her back down. She gasped and turned around to find her boyfriend, Harry grinning back at her. She calmed her beating heart and smiled back. However it wasn't long until he swished the invisibility cloak over them both and slowly led her to his room. She smiled, and looked at his cute bum while thinking how lucky she was. When they reached his door he led them through and closed and locked the door while putting a silencing charm in place. Ginny had taken off the cloak and now went to sit down in his Prefect's chair. He smiled and came over to her.

"I've missed you," Harry said while pulling her up and kissing the skin below her ear before he whispered. He wrapped her in a strong embrace while she smiled.

"And I you," she answered, "Did everything go alright at the ministry?" She looked at him now, with genuine curiosity in her large eyes.

He nodded and then smiled before leaning down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She smiled against his and returned the kiss before slipping her arms up and around his broad shoulders while he hugged her even tighter. She was incredibly happy. She was a 6th year and Harry was now 7th. They had been dating since early last year and she was utterly and completely in love.

Harry broke away from her lips to begin kissing her pale neck and she leaned back to give him better access. He slid one hand down to cup and squeeze her full bum and groaned when she inadvertently moved closer to his growing bulge. She broke away and looked straight into his bright green eyes before moving to slowly get away. He held on tighter.

"Ginny, I don't want to rush you, but I want you so much." He almost pleaded this and her heart and body cried out to him. However, she knew she would regret it later so she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you know I'm waiting." She turned away and began to head toward the door when Harry caught her wrist.

"Look, I'm sorry Gin. Can we just kiss and talk?" There was a look in his eyes that she couldn't resist so she turned around and walked back to him. He kissed her softly and she backed up until her back hit the wall. He cupped her cheek with his right hand and used his tongue to explore her soft mouth while she returned it eagerly.

POP

They broke apart and Harry turned at the sound of apparition. When he saw who it was, he immediately blocked Ginny from view and put his arms out on either side to protect her at any cost. Ginny could see enough to the side to tell who it was by the silver blonde hair seen under his death eater hood. She gasped and the eyeless mask looked directly at her. He snapped his finger and two other death eaters came into view heading towards her. She grabbed her wand but not before Harry had his and began firing curses at them. A short battle ensued before "Petrificus Totalus" was cast and hit Harry directly in the chest. Ginny grabbed him and laid him gently on the floor while his eyes looked at her with tears beginning to form. She barely had time to say something to him before Lucius Malfoy had grabbed her and lifted her into his arms. She began to kick, bite and scratch anything that she could, but he just laughed and cast, "Stupefy!" The last thing Ginny saw before passing out were Harry's bright green eyes silently apologizing for not saving her.

Ginny awoke atop a cold stone table strapped spread eagle. Thankfully, she was still dressed, but her shoes had been taken off. She looked around her as best she could, and noticed that there were only three people there. Lucius and Draco Malfoy and Volde...no! Tom Riddle! He was back in his 16 year old body and she gasped, trying hard not to remember her secret friend all those years ago. He laughed then, a deep sinister laugh while he walked toward her. She flinched when he ran one cold finger down her soft cheek. She tried to turn her head the other way but he just laughed.

"So, I see you have become Potter's whore..." He said this simply, as if discussing the weather and she shot a look that could kill in his direction.

"I am not a whore." She bit out with contempt in her voice.

"Oh! Not in the literal sense darling, I know that you are untouched. As for that, I am grateful. I wouldn't want to have to kill any underage wizards now would I? No...I was saying that you gave him everything else. And for that, I call you a whore. After all, don't you remember the special relationship we had Ginevra? Hmm?" He leaned closer to her to take in her scent and she wanted to spit in his face. In fact, she did. Lucius and Draco looked on in amusement, waiting to see their lord torture a Weasley. However, Tom just grinned and wiped it off his handsome face. "Well well well... It seems my little Ginevra has grown up, and turned into quite the Gryffindor. That was brave, and very stupid. I was going to give you a choice, but now I see you don't deserve that. I'll be blunt Ginevra, you either agree to marry me and bear my heir, or I'll kill off your family, one by one. Beginning with your mother."

At this, Ginny's eyes widened and she looked Tom directly in the face. He was serious, and she knew he would do it too. She turned her face away and debated her options. Spend forever bound to this monster of a man or lose her entire family. She knew he'd never give up on killing Harry, and this was just one more way to bait him. Harry was most likely preparing to rescue her at this moment. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought of him risking life and limb just to find her in Tom's arms.

"Oh now Ginevra, don't cry," he laughed cruelly. It isn't that bad, and I can assure you that you and I both will enjoy our... time together." At this, Tom took his hand and smoothed it down her body, cupping one breast and then descending to reach under her skirt and draw one large finger down her slit. She shivered and he smirked. "See? I think you'll enjoy this very much. You should be honored! There are girls who would kill to be in your shoes."

The visions of what he could do to her loved ones flashed before her eyes, and before she knew what she was doing, she turned and said firmly, "I'll do it. Just swear you will leave my family alone."

Tom smiled triumphantly. "Oh, I assure you. If you give that sweet body and womb up to me, the pathetic Weasley clan will escape my minions." He snapped his fingers and a terrified priest appeared, being dragged by two deatheaters. He had blood seeping from a busted lip and Ginny longed to save this man from whatever he was about to go through.

Tom looked to Lucius. "Have you explained what he is to do?" Lucius nodded and Tom smiled, "Good. Bring him forward."

The death eaters pushed the priest forward to stand in front of Tom and the still bound Ginny Weasley. Tom looked over and realized she was still tied. "Well! It won't do to have my beloved tied down, now would it?" With a wave of his wand, Ginny was freed and standing next to him. He grabbed her hand so forcefully it was sure to leave bruises and the priest began the ceremony under imperious. At the ring question, Tom pulled out two platinum wedding bands which looked like snakes. He had Ginny place one on his own finger and it burned itself permanently into his skin. He then took the other, daintier version and slipped it down Ginny's slim finger. It immediately burned her skin and glowed a bright green before settling into her skin. She hissed in pain but did not cry. He held her hand and when the end kiss came, he grabbed her hair forcefully and yanked it back and bruising her lips with his own. She whimpered from pain and he seemed to be happy about this. The priest finished the ceremony and Lucius quickly Avada Kedavra'd him. Tears sprang to Ginny's eyes for the lost life but Tom grabbed her quickly and apparated.

They ended up in an ornate bedroom decorated in black and green. In the center was a bed big enough for 4 people and Ginny began to tremble at what she knew was about to happen. Tom turned her toward him and stepped back to observe his new wife. A slow smile spread and he stepped closer as he whispered in her ear, "You have grown into quite the woman Ginevra... Beautiful hair, large eyes, soft skin, and... more." He began to trail his hand down her body, "High round breasts, slim waist, ample hips, shapely thighs and trim calves." He stopped his exploration and brought his hand back up under her skirt. "Yes, my bride, I will enjoy... fucking you." On the last two words he grabbed her mound roughly and then released her.

She moved back wrapped her arms around herself, attempting to salvage any dignity she had left. He chuckled and with a wave of his wand she was standing naked before him. She tried to run for cover but he caught her easily. The evidence of his desire pressing against her stomach. He whispered something and his clothes fell off as well. He pushed her to the bed and threw her in the middle of it. She attempted to scramble away but he grabbed her waist and pinned her body underneath his powerful one. He lowered his head and began to kiss her, even though she kept her lips firmly shut. He just moved his head lower to bite and suck at her neck, leaving puncture wounds and bruises. He moved even lower and took one pink nipple into his mouth, sucking so hard he drew blood, which earned a whimper from her. He imagined it was pleasure and went lower still. He kissed her belly and lifted his head to look at her, "This is where my son will grow, and eventually take over my kingdom." Ginny almost laughed.

"You don't have a kingdom, and you never will." He looked up, and his eyes turned red. He slapped her hard across the face and left a handprint. At this he continued on his journey and ran his tongue along her opening. She shivered and he smiled, sucking lightly on her clit. After he assumed she was wet, he moved up and ran the head of his large cock against her entrance.

"This will hurt, but I don't care." He laughed and then plunged immediately into her. Her hymen broke and she cried out but he covered her mouth with his hand and began to pound. All of the sudden, he stopped and Lucius Malfoy appeared immediately. Ginny attempted to cover herself, but Tom just pulled her up and let Lucius hold a bowl underneath her to catch every drop of her virgin blood. She looked away in shame and then Lucius disappeared. "You surely know how much a maiden's blood is worth." And then he resumed his thrusting, grunting with every one. She cried and turned her face to the side and his face turned strained. Her virgin entrance was so tight it was almost painful, and he knew he wouldn't last long. He grasped her hips in a bruising grip and lifted her for a deeper angle. She groaned with the renewed pain and he became even more aroused. As he neared his climax, he leaned down and bit her shoulder in a display of possession. He continued to thrust and began to talk, "Merlin, you're so tight. I'm going to cum in your little body and plant my seed." More thrusting, before he reached a fever pitch. As his body began to shake he yelled, "You're MINE! MINE! Forever! Mine!" And he started to climax. It was so powerful that he shut his eyes tightly and emptied his seed into her for what seemed like forever and he moaned and groaned her name, "Ginevra!" over and over again until his body did three more spurts and he collapsed on her in a sweaty mass. Her tears had stopped but her cheeks and eyes were still puffy and red.

"Oh, my darling queen, you have pleased me very much." He quickly rolled off of her and lifted her hips up to let his cum seep back in as deep as it could. He massaged her abdomen and made sure it was perfect to impregnate her. Her mind was blissfully blank during all this and she just allowed it to happen. She was going to have a spawn of this devil and she couldn't do anything about it. After he was confident he had done everything he could he moved next to her and wrapped her in his cold embrace. He smoothed her hair and laid her head on his shoulder while one of his hands rested on her stomach in a possessive touch. Ginny let herself go to sleep and Tom laid up a while watching her before he too retired.

--


	2. Chapter 2

1Queen of the Night: Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself...how sad is that?

Author's Note: Okay, so it took FOREVER for me to write another chapter, but here it is. I'll try to go slower, as the first chapter was written VERY quickly and showed that. Now remember, if it's rated Mature, it's MATURE. You've been warned. I've been getting complaints about my graphic rapes (on , not ), so please read all the warnings. Thanks!

Ginny awoke to an apparition pop, and she automatically thought she was back home.

"Fred, George, stop apparating from room to room. It's loud and annoying."

Expecting to feel her twin brothers bounce on her bed or laugh and make fun, she shot straight up when she heard a tiny voice clear their throat and speak.

"Minny is sorry Miss, but Master has asked that she take care of you. It is a big honor to serve his queen, and Minny will get you whatever you wants, Miss...err, I mean Missus...Madame. Your majesty?"

Ginny wiped the sleep from her weary eyes and turned to the small creature.

"Ginny will be fine, Minny."

Minny (even Ginny had heard the muggle Disney stories, so Minnie Mouse immediately came to mind) was slightly smaller than Dobby and surprisingly well dressed. She expected any house-elf employed by Voldemort to be in worse shape than Kreacher or Dobby, but she was wrong. Minny had on a small sun dress that looked to almost be made for a doll, and it had a floral print all over it. The background was a light sky blue, and the flowers were a pretty gold color. She had a bit more hair than most house-elves, and it was in adorable little curls on the top of her head. She wore a yellow ribbon with white polka-dots to tie the curls, and she had on a very small strand of fake pearls around her tiny neck. She was even wearing shoes! She had on navy blue patent mary-janes with little bells on the heels so the guests could hear her coming. Her tiny fingernails were painted red, and she looked like a little doll. Minny's face was quite pretty for a house-elf, and her enormous green eyes were kind and innocent. Ginny immediately relaxed and thanked God for a kind soul in this pit of hell. She sat up and swung her legs to the floor to stand up. She stretched, but realized all too soon that she was completely naked. Shrieking, she grabbed the comforter and wrapped it around her body. She expected Minny to be shocked or embarrassed, but when she looked at the little female, she was holding her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. Ginny blushed crimson and looked to Minny for an explanation.

"Minny did not mean to laugh Miss Ginny, but Master has asked her to bathe you anyway, so Miss Ginny should not be embarrassed in front of Minny."

Ginny looked down and smiled back at her. It wasn't her fault that her master was a bastard who had forced her into marriage and raped her. She nodded slightly and dropped the blanket before moving to the vanity and getting a dressing gown. She felt better fully clothed. With the mention of a bath, Ginny realized that she still had dried semen and blood coating her thighs. A bath sounded incredibly good right now, and maybe she could wash Tom's...no, Voldemort's...scent off her body. Deciding that it was best to take one step at a time, she looked to Minny.

"Well, Minny, is it alright for me to take my bath now? I can really wash myself though."

Minny nodded.

"Minny is sorry, Miss, but Master has said that Miss Ginny is not to be alone while she eats and bathes."

Ginny sighed in defeat and nodded. She began to head toward the door connecting to the bathroom (she assumed), but Minny stopped her with a hand on her leg.

"That be the closet Miss Ginny. The bathroom is over here." She gestured to the other side of the room with her bony finger, "And Minny will get the water ready first."

The elf smiled at the thought of doing something useful, and went through the door to do her task. Ginny sat down in a chair by a window and stared out. It was probably early afternoon, and she wasn't surprised at all that she had slept so long. After all, she had been kidnapped, stunned, forcefully married and raped for her virginity all on one night. She actually wished that she had never woken up. This was too surreal and awful of a situation to be true. Looking down at her left hand, she nearly growled when she saw the "wedding" band. She uselessly tried to take it off, but it was permanently bonded to her skin.

While she despaired over her horrible luck, Minny came back in.

"Miss Ginny's bath is ready. Minny put rose oil in the water since she didn't know Miss Ginny's favorite scent. Is that alright?"

Ginny nodded kindly and stood up to follow. When she was in the bathroom, Minny closed the door and reached for Ginny's robe. Ginny helped and slid it off before stepping into the large marble bathtub. She sunk into the water (it was at a perfect temperature) and sighed in pleasure. It eased the soreness between her legs and relaxed her muscles. In fact, it did so very quickly and suspiciously. Looking in surprise to the elf, Minny looked down sheepishly.

"Minny put in a drop of Minny's special healing oil. She thought that Miss Ginny might like it. Please don't tell Master! He gets angry when Minny does things without his orders..."

Her large green eyes begged Ginny and Ginny was suddenly reminded painfully of the boy she loved with green eyes. Closing her eyes, she felt tears coming on, but refused to let them fall. Harry would save her. He had to. He was Harry Potter. But would he want her after she was tainted and married to his mortal enemy? That was another matter entirely, but Ginny didn't want to think about that right now.

"It is our little secret, Minny. Thank you very much."

She hid her distress and gave Minny a wink. Minny smiled broadly and took a sponge. Ginny had to admit that it was a bit...ok, more than a bit...embarrassing to have someone else wash her, but she didn't have much of a choice, and Minny wouldn't be happy unless she allowed her to. Leaning back while the elf washed her hair, she got a good look at the bathroom. It was unlike any bathroom she had ever seen. The entire floor, bathtub, shower, toilet and sink were made out of pure black and white swirled marble. The ceiling was a beautiful plaster molding with carvings of mythological creatures and stories. It was pure white. She closed her eyes and let Minny wash her hair and body. It was truly relaxing, and Minny worked gently and efficiently. She had done her feet and lower legs, back, face, hands, arms and hair before the door opened. Minny dropped the sponge in the tub, and Ginny tried to gather enough bubbles to cover her sufficiently. They both looked at the visitor and gasped. Minny dropped to her hands and knees while Ginny simply swallowed nervously and then returned an icy stare. Tom Riddle...no, Voldemort...was standing there in all his glory. He had perfectly tailored black slacks and a black silk shirt. Ginny was surprised that he wore such muggle clothing, but she had to admit that he looked very handsome. The devil in disguise. He was wearing an evil smirk before waving Minny away and walking in the bathroom. Minny looked back to Ginny with an apologetic look before apparating away.

Tom walked toward the tub and rolled up his sleeves. Refusing to show her hatred or fear of this man, Ginny simply covered her privates with one hand and her breasts with the other arm before speaking. She didn't even turn to look at her "husband."

"If you don't mind, I am trying to attend to my personal hygiene. Please leave me."

Tom simply chuckled and shook his head.

"No. I do, in fact, mind, and I will help you."

Ginny snorted and turned to glare at him.

"I can bathe myself perfectly fine, thank you."

Tom nodded but didn't leave.

"I am sure you can, my queen, but I was lonely and I want to...help."

He said help with a sarcastic lilt and leaned over the tub rim to reach for the sponge. On the quest, he sensually brushed her skin with each search until he finally found it. Bringing it up, he squeezed a bit of the excess water out and took his other hand to remove her arm covering her chest. She tried to cover them back up, but he simply held it firmly. She wasn't willing to move the hand covering her "other" area, so she resigned herself to his plans for the moment. He lightly rubbed the sponge in circles around her breasts and nipples, and would alternate between harder and faster strokes and soft feathery ones. Her nipples began to respond, and she cursed them inwardly. She hated this much more than the rape, since he would leave thinking she wanted him. Stupid body... Next, he slid the sponge down her stomach to dip in her belly button and then slipped right past to her thighs. He washed the outside and then moved to the inside. He whispered a spell that sent her covering hand to the side of the bathtub...stuck. She growled in frustration, and he simply laughed. Taking the sponge, he delicately washed away all the cum and blood from the previous night's activities and then dropped the sponge back into the water. He was already hard, and he could tell that she was unwillingly turned on as well. Casually lifting her from the water, he carried her into the bed and waved his hand to dry her completely. He laid her down and she predictably tried to scramble away, but he whispered again to have her arms tied to the headboard and her legs spread to the sides. She scowled and turned to the side. She could at least ignore his attentions and try to think about something else. However, when he didn't remove his clothes, she was confused. She looked down at him and gasped when he moved forward to capture a nipple in his mouth. He suckled and pulled before nipping lightly and then licking away the pain. He alternated this treatment to both breasts and she gritted her teeth against the pleasure. He moved further up and kissed the corner of her mouth, the shell of her ear, her collarbone and her neck. She couldn't help her heart beat speed up to match the flowing sensation in her body, and he noticed...unfortunately. With a smile of masculine triumph, he kissed her softly on the lips and then moved all the way down to her core. She was surprised, but gasped louder when he blew on the already moist opening. He moved closer and stuck his tongue out to lightly touch her clitoris and she jumped. He smirked and then softly began to suckle the nub. Each suckle sent an electric current through Ginny and she could feel herself becoming wetter by the second. He could too and began to lick up and down her slit. She squirmed out of embarrassment and pleasure, and then finally moaned when he took his finger and began to expertly control her passion. She didn't care that it wasn't Harry anymore, and she didn't care that it was Voldemort. All that mattered was that the man kept doing that. And kept up he did. He alternated strokes and used his tongue with experience. She kept rising and he would stop. She would rise again and she would nearly beg when he'd stop again. Finally, she couldn't take anymore and she yelled out.

"Please! Please, merlin...please..."

This had been the surrender he'd been waiting for, so he spoke against her entrance.

"Please what? Little one..."

She was breathing heavily.

"Please let me...let me..."

"Let you what?"

"Come! Please let me come...I'm begging you."

"And who are you begging?"

She paused and tried to control her pleasure, but he sent her to the edge again and backed off. She cried tears of frustration.

"You! I'm begging you..."

"And who am I?"

"Tom...Tom...my...husband..."

He smiled and rewarded her by stopping the teasing and sucking the clit once more and reaching up to pinch a nipple. She clenched and spasmed...She screamed and cried...She moaned and gasped...She twisted and arched...It was everything an orgasm should be, and Tom was in awe of the beautiful sight. She was magnificent, and she was all his. He kept up the attention until her sweaty body calmed down and she collapsed from exhaustion. She couldn't even speak, and Tom secretly congratulated himself on getting one step closer to the ideal queen.

Standing up, he removed her bonds and let her sleep. He was hard as a rock, but he had other ways to relieve that. He knew that she would be too sore today, so he planned on simply pleasuring her and earning some more points in his favor. Leaving the room, he walked to his study and nodded when he saw Bellatrix there. She looked on him with adoring eyes and bowed.

"Stay on your knees."

She obeyed and he moved closer. His cock was within inches of her bowed head and he spoke again.

"You know what to do..."

She looked up seductively and nodded. Taking her elegant hands, she rubbed them up his slacks and over the bulge that was already there. He gritted his teeth as she cupped him through the material. She placed a kiss on the front and then unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor. He held up and hand and motioned for her to follow him as he moved to a chair. He leaned back and let her take his boxers down next. She moved up and licked a straight line along the underside of his rock hard dick. She swirled her tongue around the head and then took him into her mouth. She expertly sucked and licked every inch and crevice. She covered the underside, stroked his base and moistened the tip before sucking strongly. She moved forward for a better angle and then began to take him all in. She passed his head, the shaft and finally reached the base. She was deep throating him completely. She had learned this trick a long time ago, and she could do it easily for long periods of time. Using a hand to cup his balls softly, she used her gag reflex to massage the head of his cock and moaned deeply causing the vibration to further his pleasure. It worked, and he moaned. Grabbing her by the hair, he pulled her off and motioned that he was almost there. She massaged his balls lightly and began to suckle the head again while wrapping one hand around the base and pumping. He clenched his jaw and imagined that it was Ginevra doing this. He pictured her red hair fanned around his cock and her own beautiful lips deep throating him for mutual pleasure. As he pictured her large eyes looking seductively up at him through her dark lashes, he held Bellatrix's head still while he exploded into her mouth. He seemed to eject more than his usual amount, and Bellatrix noted that his animalistic moans were more passionate this time. She didn't want to think about the reason behind this, she just tried to imagine it was because of her. She swallowed every last drop and licked any excess off around his cock. He slumped in the chair and pushed her away. He waited a bit before standing and readjusting his pants. Once he looked decent, he walked out of the room without another word to the female death eater and went to Ginny's chamber to watch her sleep.

Yay! Now, review!


End file.
